FAREWELLS AND HELLOS
by Odd Tailor
Summary: Kikuchi and Kanzaki part ways reluctantly but still end up together
1. Default Chapter

FAREWELLS AND HELLOS  
  
(This presupposes that our two favorite geniuses finally got together. This is also a tribute to that great fanfic by Miguel Artadi, "Then And Now", which served as the inspiration and basis for this fic.  
  
To M.A.: Man, you rock! I would've sent this to you first but you didn't post an email address.)  
  
And to LUNA STOP SWEARING ( Hope I got that right ), the author of "Moonlight Sonata", I hope you don't mind if I borrowed the term 'ONIKUMI". Yours is another fic that I eagerly wait in anticipation for updates. You rock as well!  
  
"Hello? Yoshito?"  
  
"Speaking. Oh Urumi. Hi there. Sorry I wasn't able to answer immediately. Had to finish a client-call last night so I got home at around 4AM. To what do I owe this sudden phone call?"  
  
"Idiot. I know when you got home. You programmed my network-PC to alert me about those things, remember?"  
  
"He-he-he. Just had to be sure. What's on your mind?"  
  
"Are you free tonight? I need to discuss some things with you. I'd like to do it now actually but I'm caught up with my own share of work."  
  
"Tonight? No problem. What time do I pick you up?"  
  
"No need. I'll just meet you there. Same place, okay?"  
  
"Hmm...getting a bit secretive aren't we, Kanzaki?"  
  
"Idiot. You keep saying that and I'll bring the snakes."  
  
"I'll settle for a scalding cappuccino, ma'am."  
  
"Fine. I'll see you later then. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"That was quick. I wonder what she's got in store for me later?" Yoshito thought as he put down the phone in his office.  
  
He and Urumi were an item now, actually. This however, was known only to a select few of their friends and colleagues. Even then, the ONIKUMI were bound to keep their silence about it or face dire consequences. Onizuka and Azusa knew about them as well but they too, chose to stay mum about it.  
  
An occasionally insane Kanzaki was scary enough back in junior high, but a mature Kanzaki was downright terrifying. Kikuchi was no less scary and now that the two were together, the 'CARNAGE' they could cause would be unimaginable. Kikuchi recalled how Murai summed it all up the last time the Onikumi were together. He and Kanzaki had invited the others to a late dinner just to break the news to them. As Fujiyoshi related Kanzaki's 'terroristic-tendencies' to the adage 'HELL HATH NO FURY LIKE A WOMAN SCORNED', Murai added that whoever wrote that had yet to meet Kikuchi WITH Kanzaki. Laughter had erupted from the rest as they proceeded with their dinner.  
  
"I guess Onizuka was right after all. She and I DO complement each other," Kikuchi thought as he turned his attention back to his work.  
  
Tonight would be their tenth 'official' date already and that was just in a span of two months. This, of course, did not include the many others which they had deemed as casual or non-official dating (His ever-efficient brain insisted on categorizing their dates for future reference, something that Onizuka found weird when Kikuchi had slipped once and told him about it.). He had been to a few of her client calls and vice-versa. Not a few were impressed by the fact that he personally knew one of the heads of one of Japan's major corporations. In fact, half of the new business that came in was because of it.  
  
He was derailed from his thoughts when his comm. gave off a message alert. It was Yumi, his secretary.  
  
"I'd just like to inform you, sir that three of the new projects you gave are already finished and are prepped for installation tomorrow. The rest are now in their final testing stages," she said.  
  
"Okay. Harvey and Kenta's team will oversee the installation. Have them contact me when they're done.'  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"And by the way, Yumi, make sure they get the bonuses I promised. They've finished a full week ahead of schedule. And cancel my meeting with Haybusa Industries tonight. Tell them that I'll meet with them this weekend."  
  
"Duly noted, sir."  
  
Kikuchi had to smile a bit. His team had once again performed brilliantly, finishing the security-suite ahead of time. It had only been a few years but in that span of time, he had built a reputation of making highly effective security-software and finishing them ahead of time.  
  
"I almost forgot...." Kikuchi thought as he alerted his secretary. "One last thing Yumi, inform Harvey that both Kensuke Holdings and Togusa Prime Inc. will be sending their payments through wire-transfer to our other account. The bank is having their broadband-network updated."  
  
"Yes, sir. Will that be all?"  
  
"Yes. Thanks."  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************************  
  
"How is she, doc?" Kanzaki asked the doctor over the Internet.  
  
"She's stable now and she's just sleeping. We had to give her a massive dose of medicine as her blood-pressure stayed unusually high even after initial medication. But I'm afraid that she won't be as active anymore," replied the doctor.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"It would be highly detrimental for her to resume her hectic lifestyle. Any one else would've been dead by now in fact it's a testament to your mother's health and will that she survived but even so, she cannot go back to all her duties anymore. A slight stroke is still a stroke," the doctor replied.  
  
"I see. Please keep me posted, doctor. I will be there immediately. I'll just finish some things back here," Kanzaki stated.  
  
"Why does it have to be now?!!" she thought angrily as she almost flung the phone at the wall. Then her shoulders sagged. "I guess I'll have to tell him."  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************************  
  
Kikuchi had chosen the same table where they sat the night they met and had dinner for the first time after so many years. By some strange coincidence, he was even wearing the same shirt he wore back then under his jacket.  
  
Kanzaki showed up after half an hour. She was wearing the black dress she wore when Onizuka met her for the first time, when he thought she was at least nineteen years old. It was stunning to Onizuka then but the effect on Kikuchi was double, causing him to stare at her. He was still quite dazed when Kanzaki came up to him.  
  
"So I take it you like the dress?" she teased. She saw him squirm a bit in his seat when he realized he was caught staring like an idiot.  
  
He berated himself as his hormone-induced stupor clashed with his no- nonsense, intellectual persona. "At least you fill it out better now. I can't imagine how Onizuka thought he met a nineteen-year-old beauty in that getup," he remarked, quickly finding a rejoinder.  
  
Kanzaki's eyes widened. "He told you?!"  
  
He smiled. "I have my ways of finding out. Have a seat," Kikuchi replied as he stood up and pulled the chair out for Kanzaki.  
  
Kikuchi had preordered the dinner course and signaled the waiter to start serving. The two were soon having a nice, quiet dinner.  
  
As Kikuchi sipped his aperitif, he decided to ask Kanzaki why they were here tonight. He took her hand. "So what's the reason for this sudden rendezvous, Urumi? Couldn't get enough of me?" he teased.  
  
"Very funny, Yoshito. I've had a sample already and I'm just about fed up," she teased back.  
  
They laughed a bit for a while then Kanzaki suddenly turned serious.  
  
"Can you pay the bill now, Yoshito? I'd like to talk elsewhere, if you don't mind," she asked.  
  
It was evident in the way she played with her food that there was something on her mind.  
  
"Elsewhere? I don't see why we have to be elsewhere but, okay. I'll just get the bill," he replied.  
  
Kikuchi and Kanzaki then headed towards the exit after settling the bill. They waited as the valet retrieved Kikuchi's car then drove off.  
  
"So where do you want to go, Urumi?" Kikuchi asked.  
  
"Just drive for now, okay? I'll tell you where we'll go," she replied.  
  
"She seems awfully quiet today. Odd, but then again, this IS Urumi Kanzaki," Kikuchi thought to himself.  
  
Kikuchi did as she asked. After a few silent minutes of driving, she told him to turn into the next corner. They found themselves in front of a hotel, the kind where trysts often took place. Kikuchi frowned in confusion and was about to ask why Kanzaki wanted to go to such a place when she got her phone and dialled a number. After a short conversation, an attendant appeared and motioned for them to follow him and park their car into the garage. His head was full of questions as he followed Kanzaki into the elevator. Their gazes met as they stood beside each other. His was a cool, unfazed visage which almost effectively hid his emotions while Kanzaki just smiled lightly at him. The doors opened onto the topmost floor and they proceeded to a flight of stairs. He looked at Kanzaki again and the only thing she said was 'penthouse'.  
  
They arrived at the room whereby the attendant gave Kanzaki the keys. He was about to explain a bit more about the amenities when Kanzaki just pressed a wad of yen into his hands and motioned for him to leave immediately. She then turned to face a very curious and nervous Kikuchi.  
  
"Urumi, what's the meaning of this..." was all that Kikuchi could get out as she silenced him by suddenly kissing him. He didn't respond at first but his emotions and the sensation of having Kanzaki pressed against him overrode his initial hesitation. His arms soon went around her waist and shoulders.  
  
Kanzaki broke the kiss after while then pressed her finger onto his lips as she saw that Kikuchi was about to form a question. She then pulled him towards the bed and Kikuchi found himself unable to resist.  
  
"All I want to do is to be with you for now, Yoshito. You could say no, but please don't," she whispered.  
  
Having no reply, Kikuchi obliged as he let Kanzaki remove his glasses.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************************  
  
Kikuchi woke up to the soft sound of rain pelting against the picture- window of their suite. He found his glasses and scanned the room. He saw Kanzaki wrapped in the bedsheets, a cigarette in her hands as she looked outside. He got up and went to her.  
  
"I see you're awake," Kanzaki softly stated as she felt Kikuchi wrap his arms around her. She turned around to kiss him anew as she stuffed the cigarette into the ashtray, extinguishing it.  
  
"I believe you were going to ask me a question, Yoshito," she chided as they broke the kiss. Kikuchi smiled gently and took her hand into his own.  
  
"Why?" he asked simply, causing Kanzaki to laugh. She caressed his cheek.  
  
"Why not? I mean, isn't it obvious, Yoshi-kun? I like you. I like you a lot. I guess I liked you so much that I started doing so even before I was aware of it. I believe I'm just letting out the last of my pent up emotions. Like you said, I only KNEW things back then," she replied.  
  
Kikuchi stayed silent for a while after her reply.  
  
"Is that all I am to you then, a release of frustrated emotions and desires?" Kikuchi asked quietly. He was about to say more when he saw that a single tear had formed in Kanzaki's eyes as she tried to hold back her feelings. He saw her raise her hand and braced himself for a slap but it didn't come. Instead, she lowered her arm and took his face into her hands.  
  
"No, Yoshito. It's not like that. It can never be just like that," Kanzaki replied in between choked sobs as her tears began to fall.  
  
Kikuchi regretted what his last statement caused and he held her even closer, soothing her.  
  
"I'm sorry. I really am. It's just that..." Kikuchi began but stopped halfway.  
  
"It's just what?" she asked.  
  
Kikuchi grinned sheepishly at her then answered, "Well, you could say I've been dreaming about something like this happening for so long and to suddenly find myself actually here is.....incredible."  
  
"Ah, I see. So this is just a fulfillment of your hormone-induced, teenage- fantasies," Kanzaki chided, somehow echoing the statement he had made previously about her emotions and desires.  
  
Now it was his turn to explain. "Well, no. Yes. I mean, not exactly. Yeeeeessshhh!!!" Kikuchi replied, obviously flustered.  
  
Kanzaki could hardly contain her laughter through her tears.  
  
"Wow. It's not everyday that I see the great Kikuchi Yoshito at a loss for words," she teased.  
  
Kikuchi smarted somewhat at her remark. "Hmm...time to put out the big guns," he thought.  
  
"Well, what would YOU say in my place if the woman you had been dreaming about and loving from afar for so long suddenly took you to a hotel against your will?" he said, feigning embarrassment.  
  
Expecting a witty retort, Kikuchi was surprised when her only answer was a pillow, whacked against his head. She then turned serious as the full implication of Kikuchi's words hit her.  
  
"Do you really mean that?" she asked.  
  
"Of course I do, Urumi."  
  
She stared at him in the darkness and Kikuchi was sure she could see the slight smirk on his face. Kanzaki embraced him suddenly.  
  
"I'm so glad you said that, although at the same time I wish you didn't because it makes things so much harder for me," Kanzaki said with more melancholy in her voice.  
  
Kikuchi's heartbeat sped up a few notches. He did NOT like the sound of this. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I have to leave Japan again," Kanzaki began.  
  
"Okay..."  
  
"For good."  
  
He didn't say anything.  
  
"My mother suffered a stroke recently and I've been busy attending meetings and discussing with the board of directors. So far, the damage to the business has been minimal but the same could not be said for Mom. She can't work again," she explained.  
  
Kikuchi stared at her and had a good idea of where this conversation was leading.  
  
"You have to take her place, don't you."  
  
Kanzaki nodded in assent.  
  
It was Kikuchi's turn to light up a cigarette.  
  
"Talk about getting what you want and losing it in the same night...." he said in irony to no one in particular.  
  
Kanzaki wanted to say something to Kikuchi just to alleviate the pain she knew he must be feeling but she couldn't think of anything to say.  
  
"So when are you leaving?" he finally asked.  
  
"In two days. I've already arranged everything and the rest will be handled by our staff. Yoshito, I'm so..."  
  
Kikuchi shook his head as he snuffed out his cigarette. He retrieved his clothes.  
  
"We'd best get dressed. It's late. I'll bring you home," he said simply.  
  
Neither of them said a word during the trip back. Kikuchi dropped Kanzaki off at her hotel. She got down but turned back and looked at him.  
  
Kikuchi was smiling at her. "Take care of yourself, Kanzaki."  
  
Kanzaki had not expected that. She forced herself to smile, but she knew that if she attempted to say anything, she'd cry.  
  
Kikuchi started to pull away then stopped. Opening the window, he looked out.  
  
"Oh, and lose the snakes. Guns are legal in America and are more effective in keeping jerks away."  
  
He drove off, leaving Kanzaki standing on the pavement.  
  
Kanzaki was sitting in the lounge as she waited for her flight. The Kanzaki company jet was being refueled and in a few minutes, she would be off to Boston.  
  
Lost in thought, she saw a group of students and their teachers about to board a small chartered-plane. The plane had familiar markings and she realized it looked exactly like the one that took their junior high batch to Okinawa years ago. No doubt the students were going on a field-trip not unlike the one they had. It made her smile as she remembered her classmates and their adventures there. Everything came back to her: Murai's indignation at almost anything, Yoshikawa's rescue, the stupid ghost-hunt, the three Gundam-otakus, and finally, the snake in Onizuka's pants. She laughed to herself as she recalled Onizuka serving as her mount while Kikuchi had been tied up near a tree, both at the receiving end of her wrath for colluding over a crazy treasure hunt.  
  
Her memories were interrupted by a light hand on her shoulder. Kanzaki turned and saw Tomoko smiling at her, her pretty face hidden behind a pair of oversized shades, a bandana around her head. Behind her were Onizuka and his wife, Azusa.  
  
"Good for them," Kanzaki thought as her eyes fell on her former teachers, now happily married.  
  
The rest of the Onikumi were there as well. She saw that they all looked more mature now. The years had done them good.  
  
"Yep, looks like they're all here except.....him," she thought, sighing.  
  
"What time's the plane leaving?" Azusa asked her.  
  
"In a few minutes. It's just refueling," Kanzaki answered.  
  
"So we got here in time. Try to keep in touch, okay? We want to hear from you as soon as you're there," Murai said.  
  
"And feel free to call us anytime. I won't mind because you'll be in Boston," Onizuka said, causing her to giggle a bit.  
  
"I'll be there in two months for a show. I'll try to visit you," Tomoko added.  
  
"I'd like that. Be sure to call me," Kanzaki said.  
  
Fujiyoshi and Kusano gave her a large stuffed snake as a souvenir, making her laugh.  
  
Despite herself and the presence of her friends, Kanzaki couldn't help but eye her surroundings and the various people that came into the airport. She was hoping against hope that Kikuchi would change his mind and come to see her off. But much to her dismay, he was nowhere to be found. Her friends noticed her expression and looked at each other knowingly.  
  
"I called him but all I got was an answering-machine. I even left five messages," Tomoko told her gently.  
  
"You didn't have to do that, Tomo-chan, but thanks," Kanzaki replied, smiling at her friend gratefully.  
  
"Probably got caught up in one of his meetings. You know how he is," Murai said, trying to find some excuse that would somehow lessen Kanzaki's disappointment.  
  
Kanzaki turned to Murai, seeing through his ploy. "You're a good friend, Kunio. Take care, okay?" she said, squeezing his hand lightly.  
  
She turned to the rest. "I'll miss you all!" she declared, choking back on a sob.  
  
They opened their arms and enveloped her in a big hug.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************************  
  
"We'll have a short stopover in Hawaii, ma'am," the flight-attendant explained as she handed Kanzaki her drink and a few magazines. After the final confirmations had been made, the plane had taken off and was now airborne.  
  
Except for the pilots and two flight attendants, Kanzaki was alone on the plane. She had chosen to go ahead of the other directors as she didn't feel like discussing business with them, something she was sure she couldn't have avoided had they been around. It was turning out to be an uneventful flight as far as she was concerned but she was thankful for it. It gave her time to think, or rather, NOT to think. Moments like these were indeed a rare luxury for Kanzaki whose brain was almost always in overdrive.  
  
She was about to settle into a nap when one of the attendants came to her.  
  
"Ma'am, there's a phone call for you," she informed Kanzaki.  
  
Kanzaki frowned slightly as she expected it to be one of the directors who were already in Boston.  
  
"Can't they even wait for me to get there?" she muttered irritably. To the attendant, she said, "I'll take the call," grabbing the phone.  
  
"What?!" she said rudely, not even bothering to ask who was at the other end.  
  
"I see your mood hasn't changed. Still the same sweet girl I used to know," a familiar voice drawled over the line.  
  
"What the....? Kikuchi?" she asked, suddenly sitting up.  
  
"Oh, so we're back to surnames, then?""  
  
"Where are you? You didn't even see me off at the airport!"  
  
"I had an important meeting, but that's not the point. Kanzaki, the staff at the hotel we went to seemed awfully familiar with you and your habits. Do you go there often?"  
  
Kanzaki was taken aback. Did he call her just to ask her a stupid question? And what was he implying, anyway? "Of course they know me! Kanzaki Enterprises owns that hotel!"  
  
"No need to shout. I was just asking, and this is an expensive call to waste on shouting at me, don't you think?"  
  
Kanzaki was confused at the way their conversion was going that she began to get irritated. "Why don't you just answer my question? Why didn't you see me off? You disappeared after that night and I didn't hear anything from you. I called and left messages but nothing! Even Tomoko called you! And now all you can tell me is that you had a stupid meeting?!"  
  
"Right, genius."  
  
"Don't patronize me, Kikuchi Yoshito! You owe me an explanation!"  
  
"What I meant was, look to your RIGHT."  
  
"If this is another one of your stupid games I'm gonna..." Kanzaki stopped in mid-sentence as she turned her head and saw another jet flying right beside hers.  
  
"Don't bother looking for me in the passenger window. I'm flying the plane."  
  
Kanzaki stared at the plane blankly. He was flying that? Ridiculous! She opened her mouth to launch another tirade when something occurred to her. Was it possible?  
  
"You did all this for me? I mean, you took a plane just to follow me to Boston?" she asked.  
  
"Idiot. Of course not. I have a business meeting in Chicago since I'm moving my company's headquarters there."  
  
"Company headquarters? Whose company? What do you mean..." And then she saw the decals on the jet Kikuchi was flying and Kanzaki's jaw dropped.  
  
K-SECURITY SYSTEMS...one of Japan's foremost IT-Security systems company...."K".......did "K" stand for...?  
  
"Are you telling me you're flying your company's plane?" she exclaimed, eyes wide in disbelief.  
  
"Bingo, genius."  
  
Kanzaki was speechless. Kikuchi was the head of his own company, and all this time she didn't know. And it wasn't just any company: it was one of Japan's most noted and fastest-rising IT-Companies. Even Kanzaki Enterprises was among their clients.  
  
Kanzaki wanted to hit her head on the wall. How could she have overlooked that fact about one of their major business partners?  
  
"I see you're in an old Lear Jet. A bit slow but it does get the job done," Kikuchi observed.  
  
His remark brought her back. "Old? Why you....." she sputtered.  
  
He chuckled. "Have a safe flight to Boston. I'll see you there in three days. Take care...Urumi,"  
  
Her heart skipped a beat. He called me 'Urumi' again! "Wait!" she cried.  
  
"See you around, slowpoke." Kikuchi's plane sped off, leaving Kanzaki's plane behind, and the line went dead.  
  
Kanzaki stared at the phone in her hand. Kikuchi had just insulted her but Kanzaki couldn't care less. She was giddy with happiness, the same way she felt when he first asked her out. A smile slowly formed on her lips.  
  
"Capt. Tyler, we'll have a change in flight schedule."  
  
"Yes, ma'am. Where to?"  
  
"Chicago. And step on it."  
  
"You think he really did?" Azusa asked as she sat beside her husband on a bench in Inogashira Park.  
  
"Yep. I've no doubt about it," Eikichi replied as he watched their son running around. "I told him NOT to be an idiot and go after her. His company's big enough and for goodness' sake, he can run it from Boston or Chicago seamlessly. He's not a genius for nothing, you know."  
  
Azusa sighed. "Well I hope you're right, Eikichi. It's about time those two finally got together."  
  
"You know I'm right. I'm their GREAT TEACHER ONIZUKA, remember?"  
  
Azusa laughed. "How could I ever forget?" she said.  
  
She regarded her husband fondly. He was seldom wrong about his students. And for all his craziness and perversion, Eikichi's heart was always in the right place, especially when it came to them. His students knew that. So did she. And it was that heart that they all trusted.  
  
As Azusa looked out over the park, she smiled to herself. Wherever they were now, she knew without a doubt that Kikuchi and Kanzaki were indeed going to be happy together. 


	2. Chapter 2

FAREWELLS AND HELLOS – Epilogue  
  
This shouldn't have existed in the first place but after the requests for a sequel, I just had to give in.   
  
To Miguel Artadi, keep on rockin' with your fic.   
  
To TheBigW, here it is, voila!  
  
To Allence of The Weed, how was your own imagination of the hotel scene?  
  
Thanks as well to Prizz and Silent Trowa for their reviews.  
  
"Kikuchi-San! Welcome to Chicago! Glad to see you're not experiencing jet-lag. I heard you flew your own plane non-stop," greeted Jackson Sprewell, assistant director of Hexa-Secure Systems, the major American partner of Kikuchi's K-Security Systems.   
  
"That's why 'he' flew the plane, Jack. That way, we cut almost four hours from the trip. I can't say the same about me though. I wanna hit the sack right now," replied Brentley Finch, Kikuchi's immediate assistant and American liaison who flew with him.   
  
"Kikuchi-san flew the plane himself?!!", Francis Johnson III, CEO of Hexa-Secure asked incredulously.  
  
"Not only that but he did so with a flight-control program of his own design. Who knows? Maybe we can get to sell that software to either BOEING or LOCKHEED-MARTIN," Brentley added.   
  
That last statement brought even more delight to Francis Johnson III who for all intents and purposes, looked like his eyes were now dollar-signs.  
  
"Well, we can sell the flight-control software, the jet-engine design-tweaks, AND the security-software, gentlemen. We DID fly non-stop on only a full tank of jet-fuel. Rest assured, I've brought enough homework for everyone and if we all do our jobs, we all can expect a nice profit before the quarter's end," Yoshito remarked.  
  
The directors were impressed even more at Kikuchi's last statement. As they were heading for the exit, Brentley noticed that Kikuchi was quite out of sorts and seemed like he was expecting something as he kept looking at his watch every few minutes. However, Yoshito looked like he was doing so for the last time as Brentley noticed how his boss' features took on a resigned look.  
  
"Expecting company, sir?" he asked.  
  
"No, not really. Where will we be staying, by the way? I believe we caught our partners unawares as they weren't expecting us until the end of next month," Yoshito replied.  
  
"There's 2 hotels that are more or less strategically near the Hexa-Secure headquarters and main building. The ones nearer are fully-booked until month's end. At least the hotels with vacancies are seasoned business-hotels so we won't really want much as far as amenities are concerned. And they both offer broadband connection," Brentley added.  
  
Yoshito merely nodded in assent.  
  
"I need to go to the men's room. You guys wait for me, will you?" Yoshito asked.  
  
As he headed for the CR, another plane was making final preparations to land.  
  
"Flight K-1JPN55, you are cleared for landing. Please take runway 2A and disembark there for processing. Welcome to Chicago," control-tower stated.  
  
"Runway 2A? But that'll take us longer to reach the exit," the pilot replied.  
  
"I'm sorry but that's the best we can do. It was a last-minute notification and we almost didn't manage to squeeze you through the tight schedule," tower replied.  
  
"Roger that. We'll proceed to Runway 2A now."  
  
The Kanzaki Enterprises Company Jet made a beeline for the said runway. Inside, Urumi Kanzaki was waiting impatiently.  
  
"Are you sure we couldn't have used the main runway, Captain Tyler?"  
  
"Affirmative, Miss Kanzaki. You heard what the tower said; we almost weren't allowed to land in the first place since we changed flight-schedule in mid-flight. If one of the 2 flights before wasn't a company jet as well, we would be in Boston right now," replied the pilot.  
  
"Get me Harriet Newark again!" Kanzaki almost yelled. Her target would be getting away if they weren't able to clear things up with the U.S. Immigration officials.  
  
"Harriet! Are you at the airport? What happened with Immigration? I need to get through immediately!" Kanzaki half-yelled.  
  
"We're just clearing up last minute details, Miss Kanzaki. Just go straight to the exit after you've disembarked. I'll have our people coordinate with the airport officials and staff so that they won't impede your way. I'll meet you there," replied Harriet, Kanzaki's trusted aide.  
  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo   
  
Back in the airport lounge, Kikuchi had just returned from the comfort room and was heading back to join Brentley and the others. They would be heading for the hotels Brentley mentioned so as to get some R & R before getting 'back in the saddle again'.  
  
"Alright now; we're all set. All our luggage has been loaded and are waiting outside. Shall we, boss?" Brentley asked to which, Kikuchi nodded in assent.  
  
They were about to head to the exit when they heard a bit of commotion in the arrival area.  
  
"I'm sorry miss, but we'll have to ask you to wait until we've checked your papers," stated an official who was one of those whom Harriet Newark wasn't able to coordinate with immediately.   
  
"Miss, please wait for a few minutes and we'll be done......................"  
  
"Here are the necessary documents you need, sir. You'll see that everything is in order so please let my superior through now. We have an important client to catch up with," Harriet stated as she cut in and gave the papers to the Immigration official.  
  
A quick browse of the documents and Kanzaki was allowed to go through.  
  
"I'm sorry for the delay, ma'am. I'll just see to your luggage," Harriet apologized.  
  
"That's okay, Harrriet. We'll be waiting for you outside," Kanzaki replied as she turned and headed for the lounge.  
  
Kikuchi saw what had happened and had to smile to himself at Kanzaki's actions. Indeed, anyone who didn't know her would've suffered her subtle wrath and the immigration official was no exception as he had to sheepishly smile as he let Kanzaki through the gate.  
  
"Isn't that Urumi Kanzaki, the new head of Kanzaki Enterprises?!!" remarked Jack Sprewell who was first to notice her as she headed their way.  
  
"Yes, it is! What's she doing here in Chicago? I thought we weren't to meet with her until later this week?!!" Mr. Johnson stated as he gaped in surprise.  
  
"You seem quite surprised to see your soon-to-be business-partner, Mr. Johnson. I thought you'd be happy to see her," Brentley inquired.  
  
Indeed, Mr. Johnson had been in negotiations with Kanzaki Enterprises so that he could convince them of his company's worth. He thought that he could impress them better by having K-Security Systems as a major-partner. Brentley had found out about this a week ago.   
  
"I've yet to convince her of Hexa-Secure's performance!" Mr. Johnson thought to himself. He turned to Kikuchi and said:  
  
"Now listen here, my boy: you're my ace in the hole here. Act like you're my partner already so that WE can persuade her to push through with her investment on Hexa-Secure Systems. You're both Japanese so it's even better. You'll stand to get a hefty profit when this pushes through. Just please help me out!" begged Mr. Johnson in a way reminiscent of Seirin High's former Vice-Principal. Uchiyamada.  
  
"I'll see what I can do, Sir. But how much are we talking about here?" Kikuchi replied.  
  
"What?!! You're already a major partner? What more do you want?!!" Mr. Johnson asked.  
  
"Well, there will be some added risk so I expect a bigger renumeration of sorts here. Tell you what: make me a full associate AND co-chairman of our partnership and you've got a deal," Kikuchi declared even as he noted Kanzaki getting near.  
  
"Alright, alright! You got it! Just make sure she says yes!" Mr. Johnson wailed silently.  
  
Kikuchi had to smile to himself at the outcome. He then prepared himself as Kanzaki casually strode up to them and Mr. Johnson greeted her.  
  
"Ms. Kanzaki! What a pleasant surprise! I thought we weren't due to meet until next week..............errk!!" was all Mr' Johnson could say as Kanzaki suddenly slapped Kikuchi in the face.  
  
"Oh no! She doesn't like him?!! What did he do?!! I'm sunk!!!" Mr. Johnson thought as his attention was diverted by his thoughts of getting bankrupt.  
  
They were all surprised when Kanzaki slapped Kikuchi. But they were flabbergasted when she suddenly placed her hand behind Kikuchi's neck and pulled him into a kiss that lasted a few minutes. She broke away just as Mr. Johnson's attention went back to them.  
  
"Glad to see you too, Urumi," Kikuchi greeted as he held his stinging left cheek.  
  
"That, was for not showing up at the airport," Kanzaki stated.  
  
'I see. What was the kiss for then?" Kikuchi teased.  
  
"Idiot. You should know that by now," Kanzaki replied.  
  
"Wha-wha-what's going on here?!!" Mr. Johnson asked incredulously.   
  
"Gentlemen: may I present Miss Urumi Kanzaki, head of Kanzaki Enterprises and your soon to be business partner......"  
  
"And his fiancee'." Kanzaki cut in while referring to Kikuchi.  
  
"Errr....yes, my wife-to-be," Kikuchi stated as he looked at Kanzaki amusedly.  
  
Mr. Johnson's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree as his thoughts went haywire at the idea of making that much profit. Not only did his 2 major partners know each other already, they were engaged as well. By this time. Harriet was done with the documentation and joined them.  
  
"Took you long enough," Brentley greeted.  
  
"That last official was a pain. I see they've introduced themselves. Where are we off to?" Harriet replied.  
  
"We're to inspect the only 2 business hotels that have vacancies. We DID arrive without proper notice, you know," Brentley added.  
  
The 2 aides were already familiar with each other though both Kikuchi and Kanzaki didn't mind.  
  
"Where will we be staying here in Chicago, by the way?" Kanzaki asked as she locked her arms into Kikuchi's as they walked.  
  
"Well, there are 2 hotels that have room for us. They're business hotels but they will have to do for now as the others are full," Kikuchi replied.  
  
"Hotels?!! I won't have that! Both of you can use my summer-house just outside the city. I'll have the company-helicopter on standby for you. Our business-partners deserve better, don't they, Jack?" declared an over-eager Mr. Johnson.  
  
Jack Sprewell had to chuckle to himself at those words. Mr. Johnson had the words 'PROFIT' written all over him.  
  
"I'll take them there myself, Francis," he replied.  
  
"What do you people want to do for now? Our meetings were scheduled for next week, you know," Jack asked the two.  
  
"What do you think, Urumi? A tour of the city?" Kikuchi proposed.  
  
"That AND shopping! This IS Chicago, you know," she replied, eliciting slight laughter from Kikuchi.  
  
"Your card or mine?"  
  
"Yours. You still owe me, remember?"  
  
THE END 


End file.
